1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video signal generating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In complex digital video processing systems which are currently being developed, there is a requirement to generate various video signals such as test patterns, digital multi-effects (DME) keys and wipe patterns for digital switchers. Such video signals have a wide range of complexity, but to provide apparatus to generate even the simplest signals may require a considerable amount of hardware design; while it may be impractical to provide apparatus to generate more complex signals, due to constraints on equipment size or cost. Consequently implementations are usually compromised, resulting in inflexibility or apparatus of limited application.